


Order 144.45

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: What if Magnus walked into the Institute, instead of portaling away, after following seven year old Alec through Central Park? So begins the Rune AU Redefined Series.





	Order 144.45

No don't panic, I haven't abandoned Max and his adventures, but this new idea popped into my head and it's distracting me. I mentioned it on [tumblr](https://nancyloumm.tumblr.com/post/170132505777/im-in-a-sharing-type-of-mood-fyi-after-max), and now different stages of their relationship keep popping into my head. I figure it would be better to share them with YOU, my dear reader. And once I get them posted, I can get back to Max.

Yes it is the Rune AU but with a twist. Some of the events will be the same. Some will be different, for obvious reasons and some won't even happen. Reading the original series isn't a must but those that have will hopefully enjoy the differences.

Also, the stories may be out of order for a while.

Intrigued? Then let's begin.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is pissed. All day long and into the early evening, having to deal with warlock drama. Bunch of idiots. Whining about nothing. Magnus was thisclose to sending a few of them to Australia. But Catarina got them cleared out of the loft unharmed.

After she left, Magnus paced the loft, even after four martinis he still couldn't relax. He figured he would walk and clear his head. He started in Harlem and walked his way down to Central Park.

He is now midway through the Park and he is still pissed. He is going to find himself back in Brooklyn, just as tense as he was when he started.

It's the beginning of June, the humidity hasn't settled in yet and at 10:30 at night, the Park has a few people in it.

Magnus eyes the mundanes and hopes nobody gets in his way, he is in a mood.

He notices a boy walking ahead of him. He is seven, couldn't be older than eight. He is dressed in black jeans and a black tshirt. He seems to be alone with no adult near him.

Magnus wonders what kind of parents would allow their son to walk the streets of NYC this late at night alone.

Magnus walks a little quicker to get closer to the boy. He is hit by a wave of energy that makes his cat's eyes flare. Magnus eyes the mundanes around the boy but doesn't see any threats. Magnus blinks and regains control.

He realizes that he is calm for the first time since dealing with the warlocks of Brooklyn.

He stays behind the boy as they leave Central Park and go down Sixth Avenue. He puts a little distance between them, and the calmness is still there.

A mundane gets too close to the boy. Magnus creates a fireball but the mundane walks past him. Magnus extinguishes the fireball and wonders what is wrong with him.

Magnus wonders who is this boy and why is he having this kind of effect on Magnus.

Magnus realizes where they are. As they near the Old Church, the location for the ShadowHunters NY Institute, Magnus quickens his pace and walks in front of the boy.

The boy stops walking and smiles at him, "Hello."

Magnus smiles, "Hello, I'm Magnus."

The boy puts out his right hand, "I'm Alec."

Magnus takes Alec's hand in his and doesn't want to let go. He sees a deflect/block rune on Alec's neck, "You're a ShadowHunter."

Alec giggles, "I will be."

"Can I walk with you the rest of the way?"

Alec's eyes twinkle, "I would like that."

Magnus lets Alec's hand go as they continue to the Old Church. There is little doubt in Magnus' mind that he needs to be a part of Alec's life and has to figure out how to make that happen by the time they get to the Institute.

Alec seems to be content to walk at his side in silence, which allows Magnus to enjoy the calmness that has settled over him.

They get to the Institute. Magnus stops and asks Alec, "Is it alright if I go in with you?"

Alec nods, "Sure."

Magnus smiles as they walk in.

He looks around and sees Maryse Lightwood walking towards them. Magnus groans, he doesn't want to deal with the Co-Head of the Institute right now. He just wants to talk to Alec's parents and see if they can come to an agreement to allow their son to be with him.

Maryse coldly says, "Magnus Bane, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Before Magnus can answer her, Alec says, "Mom, you know Magnus?"

Magnus keeps his face stoic, but inside he is cursing.  _ **Mom?**_ Alec is a Lightwood. His discomfort lasts a handful of seconds before it gets squashed. The calmness he feels being with  _ **Alec**_ is worth dealing with  _ **Lightwoods**_.

Maryse glares at Magnus, "Yes I know him, but what is he doing with you?"

Magnus stands behind Alec and lets the boy deal with his mother.

Alec smiles at her, "Magnus is my friend."

"Your friend? Since when?"

Alec giggles, "I met him in the Park and we walked home together."

"And when did this start?"

"Tonight."

Maryse closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "You became 'friends' with him tonight?"

"Uh huh."

"Alec, go to your room."

Alec looks up at his mother confused, "But, Mom."

She shakes her head, "Now, Alec."

Magnus calmly puts his hand on Alec's shoulder. He tells Maryse, "We need to talk."

Maryse glares at the hand on her son's shoulder, "Magnus, get your hand off my son."

Magnus says calmly, "By order 144.45, I'm declaring myself Alec's Protector."

Alec's eyes go wide as his mother laughs. She sneers, "My son doesn't need a Protector."

"He is a Lightwood. His parents are the co-Heads of this Institute. As High Warlock of Brooklyn, I saw him in danger and quickly came to his aid. I can get enough DownWorlder lawyers that will back me up if you try to fight me on this. I'll gladly take this to the Clave."

Robert Lightwood walks over, "What is going on here, Maryse? Why is Magnus Bane here in the Institute?"

She glares at Magnus and tells her husband, "Mr. Bane has appointed himself our son's Protector."

"What?"

Magnus eyes Robert. There is something about him that bothers Magnus. Magnus never liked the man but now that dislike borders on 'hate'. Magnus pulls Alec closer to him, as he glances down at Alec. The boy smiles up at him. Alec seems to be content to wait and see what happens. Magnus is beginning to realize that the 'bond' between them, isn't one sided.

"He thinks that Alec was in danger and that he needs a Protector."

Robert laughs, "That is insane. Bane leave this Institute."

Magnus smiles, "Fine, but Alec is leaving with me. Order 144.45 gives me that right."

Robert blinks, "That Order hasn't been used in centuries."

Magnus nods, "But I will use it. We can come to a compromise but Alec is now under my care."

Robert looks stunned and Maryse looks disgusted.

Maryse walks up to Magnus, "He is seven years old."

Magnus nods, "I'm aware how old he is."

"He is a ShadowHunter."

Magnus nods, "I won't prevent him from training, but I will return here every night to take him to the safety of my loft."

She laughs coldly, "The 'safety' of your loft? How is your loft safer than this Institute?"

"The loft can be locked down against anybody entering it. This Institute can't be. Alec's safety is now my main priority."

She glares at him, "You  _ **only**_  met him tonight."

"True, but that was more than enough time to see that he was in danger."

"You have got to be kidding. Robert, do something."

Magnus eyes Alec's father. Robert seems nervous. Magnus' unease about the man makes him more determined to keep Alec safe.

Robert shakes his head, "Maryse, we have nothing to fight him with."

She glares at her husband, then turns back to Magnus, "Fine, you win." She smiles at her son, "Alec, let's go upstairs and pack a few things."

Magnus laughs at her, "I'll go up with Alec."

She glares at him, "You don't trust me, I'm his mother."

Magnus smiles, "I trust nobody when it comes to Alec." He looks down at Alec, "Let's go pack some of your clothes."

Alec smiles, "Okay." He puts his hand into Magnus' and they walk upstairs to Alec's bedroom.

Maryse looks at her husband, "I don't understand what just happened."

Robert sighs, "We got bested by a warlock."

"But Alec is seven years old, what could he mean to a centuries old warlock?"

Robert shakes his head, "Maybe he did think that Alec was in danger."

Maryse stands there in disbelief.

Magnus and Alec come back downstairs.

Alec runs to Maryse, "Good night, Mom." She hugs him and says "Good night".

She notices that Magnus watches them closely.

Alec goes to his father, "Good night, Father." Robert hugs him, "Good night."

Alec walks back to Magnus and smiles at his parents, "See you tomorrow."

Magnus creates a portal, nods at Maryse and Robert and takes hold of Alec's hand. He and Alec leave the Institute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Alec walk into his room. Alec runs to his dresser. He starts taking out clothes and putting them on his bed.

Magnus laughs, "Do you have a suitcase to put your clothes in?"

Alec stops and looks at him, "No."

Magnus smiles. He snaps his fingers and Alec's dresser disappears as well as the clothes from his bed.

Alec giggles, "That was cool."

Magnus smiles. He sits on the bed, so that he can be at eye level with Alec. He pulls Alec to him, "Alec do you understand what is going on?"

Alec nods, "You think I'm in danger and you are keeping me safe."

"Do you have any questions?"

Alec bites his lip, "Do I still get to see Mom, Dad and Izzy?"

"Yes, I won't keep you from your family."

"I'm still going to be training and learning to be a ShadowHunter?"

"Yes, I won't keep you from what you were born to do."

"So the only thing I see different from yesterday is that my stuff is in your place."

Magnus smiles, "Pretty much. You will be sleeping in a room in my loft, but your days will be spent here."

"Okay."

Magnus smiles, "Okay. Let's say 'good night' to your parents and I can show you your new room."

Alec giggles, "Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive in the loft. Alec looks at him, "Where's my room?"

Magnus smiles. "This way, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec giggles as he follows Magnus.

Magnus points, "This is my room." He opens the door to the room next to it, "And this is yours."

Alec sees his dresser, a nightstand and a bed against a wall. He walks in, "This room is huge."

Magnus smiles, "All the rooms are big."

Alec smiles as he walks around.

Magnus nods, "I'll let you get settled. I'll be in the living room."

Alec nods, as Magnus leaves.

Magnus makes himself a martini and sits on the sofa.

He still can't believe that the tension and stress of the day are gone. All that is left is a sense of calm peace.

He figured the Lightwoods might put up a bigger fight but he is glad they gave in so easily. Better for Alec. But Magnus does wonder why Robert looked antsy.

Magnus finishes his drink and wonders what Alec is up to.

He gets up and walks back to Alec's room. He looks in and sees Alec fast asleep on the bed, fully clothed. Magnus smiles. He waves his hand and the boy is under the covers.

Magnus watches him sleep for a few minutes, then walks into his room.

Even with all the warlock drama that took up most of his day, he is still pleased with how the day ended. He isn't sure what the reason is behind his bond to a ShadowHunter boy but with Alec safe with him, he is willing to find out.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just the start of the changes. Love it? Hate it?


End file.
